Virtual environments offer various benefits which include but are not limited to diverse cluster management, cost effective job execution and workload consolidation. They operate both in private and public cloud configuration and the determination of the right node depends on various system level solutions (SLS) and cost factors associated to each job. But the scheduling is at job level and it only considers the operational parameters of the job.